I'll Be There
by Hacked It Out and Fell
Summary: Enough angst to keep Xellos fed for a month!


I do not own Slayers or anything related.   
I also do not own the song "I'll be There" from the group Escape Club.  
Credit for the much better summery goes to Jenaim! Thanks!  
  
  
I'll Be There  
  
  
She watched him fall, rivers of red flowing from the heart of their source.   
Those eyes, so blue looked to her, clouding over in pain, the soul slipping   
away. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. The last sound made was his   
life's breath leaving his body, freeing his soul. Blue eyes remained open,   
their last sight held captive, inside them forever.  
  
Over Mountains  
Over Trees  
Over Oceans  
Over Seas  
I'll be there  
  
In a whisper on the wind  
On the smile of a new friend  
Just think of me  
And I'll be there  
  
She heard it. A cold, dark laughter. He spoke, to her telling her she was   
the last. All her friends were dead now. He told her what a wonderful meal   
his fear of dying made. He could live for months on the fear all of their   
deaths created. Her death and her fear would make his strength complete.   
His voice chilled her as he told her how sweet her despair tasted over a   
love that had never truly been born. The feeling she felt mere illusions.  
  
Don't be afraid, oh my love  
I'll be watching you from above  
And I'd give all the world tonight,  
To be with you  
Because I'm on your side,  
And I still care  
I may have died,  
But I've gone nowhere  
  
Just think of me,  
And I'll be there  
  
Her mind screamed, her heart grieved. Gone were the three who had meant   
more to her than the all the gold in the world. His sword. She picked it up,  
but her spirit was shattered. No blade could she summon. She was lost, they   
were lost to her. Falling to her knees she waited for death, as she couldn't  
stop the image their deaths. He died for her, he threw himself in front of   
the one person that could melt his stone heart. The blast killed them both   
at once, and in each other's arms their souls took flight. She couldn't   
feel them still with her.  
  
On the edge of a waking dream  
Over Rivers  
Over Streams  
Through Wind and Rain  
I'll be there  
  
Across the wide and open sky  
Thousands of miles I'd fly  
To be with you  
I'll be there  
  
Tears refused to fall, she felt them ready to burst through the dam of pain   
she felt but they would not come. Her instincts told her to stand and fight,  
this was not the way to die, but her heart would not let her. He was killed   
for her. Again she was left alone. This time his soul was free and she   
could not save him. She wanted to join him, to be with him. Her grief came   
at last and tears blinded her from the glowing blade forming in her hands.  
  
Don't be afraid, oh my love  
I'll be watching you from above  
And I'd give all the world tonight,  
To be with you  
Because I'm on your side,  
And I still care  
I may have died,  
But I've gone nowhere  
  
Just think of me,  
And I'll be there  
  
She heard a scream of disbelief and then felt their warmth about her.  
Through tears she saw the blade formed by the light of their souls. She   
could here them call to her. "Do not give up." "This isn't the person that   
I know. She is stronger than this." "I'm still here with you, I told you   
I'm your protector. I can't leave just yet." She rose to her feet, the   
blade shining with a brilliance that it could have never had before. She   
walked toward her enemy raising the sword high above her head and then the   
end came.  
  
In the breath of a wind that sighs  
Oh, there's no need to cry  
  
Just think of me,  
And I'll be there  
  
She could feel them, and the love they all posed. His love was strongest.   
She opened her eyes and looked to the blue sky above. It was the color of   
his eyes. She was not afraid as a gentle wind blew through her hair,   
stirring the locks of fire. She didn't need to cry anymore. She knew it was   
not an illusion, their love was real.Closing her eyes she let her soul join   
his. Forever entwined the love of two souls took flight into the heavens   
above.  
  



End file.
